Pure Movement
by inu-luvver10
Summary: A cute and fluffy oneshot from first season Digimon!


Pure Movement

Just ten more minutes. That's all I had left to suffer through. I tried to avert my eyes, to look at anything else. I looked at the blackboard, the back of the person in front of me, the pictures on the wall, out the window. Anything to keep my eyes off of him, but inevitably my eyes strayed back to my golden beauty.

I stared as he leaned over his paper, quickly jotting down the last few answers before the bell rang to dismiss them. The sunlight that streamed through the bank of windows reflected off his golden hair, causing it to shine brilliantly. His rosy lips deftly captured the end of his pen as azure eyes squinted slightly at his paper, his forehead wrinkled in thought. His fingers released the pen, moving to run through his golden locks with a sigh.

I glanced up at the clock again, groaning as I saw that we still had eight minutes left. I laid my head down, silently praying for time to pass quickly. I turned my head to lay on my arms, my eyes instantly focusing on my golden angel. He was everything that I wasn't. Strong, handsome, kind, reliable, intelligent… The list went on and on. I could never hope to be as strong as he was. Even though I was the 'Leader' of our little group, I always thought that he would have been a much better choice.

I hid my face again, feeling vastly unworthy to look at my angel. I loved him. I knew I did and I had for a long time. He was perfection. How could anyone not love him? I still remember the first time that I realized that I was in love with him. It was way back when we were still kids, fifth graders to be exact. Back when were still in the Digital World.

Frigimon had just gotten up over to the other floating island. He just kept talking and talking, and I had started to fall asleep on the way over. I was still a bit groggy as I called for my best friend.

"Yamato"

"Gabumon"

We kept yelling and yelling as we hiked through the seemingly endless snow covered woods. We refused to give up hope. We must've hiked for a good hour before we spotted Yamato's bed embedded in the snow. Agumon and I knew that the two of them must be alive and somewhere close, so we kept searching.

Finally we came across a small cave that, when we yelled out their names, Yamato and Gabumon emerged from. We sprinted towards each other, clasping our hands together as we met.

"Yamato! I thought we'd never find you guys!" I laughed, ecstatic to have my best friend back.

We laughed together, me doing to necessary introductions.

A concerned look enveloped Yamato's face.

"Did you see anyone else fall onto this island or any other?" he asked Frigimon.

It was obvious, the concern and love that he held for his brother. He looked crestfallen when Frigimon told him that he saw no other children. I smiled summoning up words of encouragement and a shoulder to lean on.

Things quickly turned ugly when he accused me of picking on Gabumon. I hadn't meant what I had said the way it sounded, it just came out that way. Then he started talking about how we had to go and search for the others. I knew that we needed to think things through. I didn't blame him for being a little irrational, I knew what it was like to be afraid for your sibling's life, but I also knew that we couldn't just charge off into the ocean on a raft made of logs.

I tried again and again to make him see the logic but he just wouldn't listen and before I knew it, he was running off wildly by himself. I chased after him, worried that if he went out alone, he could freeze. I tackled him, hoping to calm him down. It backfired. He spun around, socking me in the face with a gloved hand. Soon we were wrestling in the snow, rolling end over end.

When we stopped, I raised my hand to punch him when I saw…

BRRRING

The bell rang signaling the end of class. I raised my head looking around the classroom. My angel was packing away his stuff, when he looked over at me and smiled. His wonderful smile warmed me right down to my toes, melting my heart. I smiled back, reaching for my backpack, which I had already packed. We said what we always said to each other.

"Hey, Taichi, Do you have plans for after school?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing I think. You wanna go to the arcade?"

"Sure. I think that Takeru and Kari were headed to the beach today anyway," he said.

The two of us headed out of the classroom together to drop our stuff in our lockers before heading down the street to the local Game Works. As we walked we talked about the other kids, our parents and siblings, and our dreams. When we arrived a short time later, we each placed $10 on our cards and headed straight over to the DDR Extreme machine. We started as we always did, with Captain Jack on standard. I always took the right pad and you the left. We always chose this song as our warm up song.

You see a wonderful thing happens when you play DDR. Your mind goes blank, not even pausing to comprehend the information it's being sent. You run on pure instinct. Your eyes see the arrows moving up the screen and your feet just move, no thought involved. Your mind goes so blissfully blank for those few minutes that you forget all of your problems, and your stress seems to just melt away. Yamato and I danced in sync, our movement subconsciously matching each other. I always thought that my golden angel was much better than me. Being a musician, he felt the music much more than hearing it. He was the best.

We finished that song and our warm up with it. We looked at each other, coming to a silent conclusion. It was time for harder songs. We changed to the alphabetized list, both of us simultaneously hitting the back arrow twice to move us up to heavy mode. We scanned through the list, quickly landing on Butterfly. We both loved that song. It had a wonderful beat and the lyrics were so sweet.

As the song began, I stepped out the beat, preparing myself for the pure blissful euphoria that I experienced while playing with my angel. When the arrows came, I simply moved. I let my body take over, shutting my mind off. I felt Yamato moving beside me, his legs pumping up and down to the beat.

As the song ended, we took a minute to breathe before tackling 2 more songs. When we finally ended the last song, Afranova Primeval on heavy, we collapsed onto the pads together, exhausted. Our chests heaved together with the need for air, our bodies unwilling to move. We sat there together for a good five minutes before I could even summon the strength to wipe the sweat from my forehead. I leaned over onto his shoulder.

"That was… fun," I said between breaths.

"Yeah."

Finally, I stood up, reaching a hand down to him to help him stand.

"You wanna go back to my place? I'll make smoothies," I asked.

"That sounds great," he said as I heaved him off the mats.

We pocketed our wallets and key before heading out.

The two of us flopped on my bed, smoothies in hand. We were both dead tired from dancing.

"So have you heard anything from Sora or Mimi recently?" he asked as he sipped on his drink.

"Well last I heard, Sora was taking some side courses on fashion design. I think she wants to go to Italy to study this summer. And Mimi is still doing something over in America, studying with Michael."

"Oh, I hope that they're doing okay." He said quietly.

"Yeah, me too."

Silence fell between us as we finished our drinks, but it was a comfortable silence. We just enjoyed being with each other. We both flopped back onto the mattress, hoping to rest up a bit. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He looked at peace, his features lax and unmarred. His eyes were soon drifting shut as he fell into a light doze. He snuggled closer, seeking the warmth from my body. I simply smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He fell into a deep sleep, comfortably pressed against my side. I began to whisper little words of endearment into his golden locks that tickled beneath my chin.

"I hope you know I love you, Yamato," I whispered, "You area my golden angel, my source of strength. Without you I would plunge into darkness. To me, you are the most precious thing that I have ever known."

I began to run my fingers over the curve of his shoulder, and was horrified when his long arms reached out to wrap around my middle as he buried his face in my chest. I had thought that he was deep asleep. Had he heard my heartfelt confession?

A mumble arose from beneath a mop of golden hair, "I love you too, Taichi," he paused, "Stay with me?"

I froze for a moment. Had he really just said that? Did he really love me too? I gently ran my fingers through his blonde hair.

"Of course. I'll always be by your side."


End file.
